pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Just Like the Rest of us
What was I thinking when I decided to lead him to his doom? Why did my uncle go to look for him? He hasn't returned since...My name is Psy, and I've made a horrible choice that I have paid for. Since I had loved FNaF and I was a technical genius, I made a portal leading right to the FNaF universe. The animatronics were kind to my surprise, not as what everyone seemed that they were evil and heartless. Though, one always gave me the creeps. That broken down golden bunny, what was his name again? ...Oh yeah, Springtrap, he just seemed, different from the rest. His past was actually more depressing than creepy, dying horribly and in agony, sure, he was a murderer, but he's changed a lot since then. Anyways, one day I decided that I would lead my all time rival, Egyption, into the portal and have him die by the animatronics there, being aggressive to anybody that I didn't like, which was anybody who didn't come with me and came alone. So, I invited him over to my place to show him the portal I made. Though suspicious, he came over. I pretended to see something when I showed him the portal. "What was that?!" I said, trying my best not to blow the cover. Egyption looked closely at the portal. "See what?" He asked. I pushed him into the portal and closed it once he was trough it. After awhile, my uncle Antonio had heard from Egyption's parents that he was missing. He immediately wanted to go inside the portal to look for him. I hesitated, but I let him go through. That day I forgot that anybody that I didn't go with in there, would die. A few years later, I had the courage to enter the portal to look for my uncle who never came back. I went after midnight, which was a horrible idea. After midnight, they would kill no matter if it was me or I came with the person there. I stepped out of the portal and looked around. Fortunately, none of the animatronics were in sight. after hours of searching, I noticed my uncle. I called out his name "Antonio!" There was no answer. "Antonio, can't you hear me?!" I yelled out. This time, he turned over to me. But, instead of acting like he normally would, he instead had a death look in his eyes. He ran towards me, and during that, one thing tipped me off. CLANK! Each time he took a step, a loud CLANK! would follow with it. My uncle was no longer alive, but a robotic, lifeless, killing machine. He got very close to me and grabbed my neck with even irregular force for a possessed robot to have, I passed out after that. I awoke in a room and looked around. It was dark and there was a blood trail leading up to me. I looked down...my amulet! That amulet was rare and if I lost it my dad would-CLANK! I heard as I took a step forward. My uncle had not only killed me, but went so far as to stuff me into a suit! As I exited the room, with the clanking sound hurting my now robotic ears, I saw Egyption staring at me, also dead and stuffed, as I could tell by the dried blood in some places. He laughed at me and said, "Now you know how I felt. Now you're one of us. You can never leave now!" "Stop it! Shut up!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. Now, I live here as one of them. I did get my amulet back, Antonio grabbed it so it wouldn't get crushed when he stuffed me and gave it back next time he saw me. I mean, being a Deoxys with a meteorite amulet, the amulet is pretty important to me. And Egyption, he's still an annoying Cofagrigus. But my uncle Antonio, he's still kind to me, best shiny Deoxys I could have for an uncle. Now, you're here. You're the only human who knows of my terrible fate. But soon...you'll be one of us...just like how I died...never to leave... You'll be just like the others and me... Category:Pokemon